Spark and Valve
Spark and Valve, the Fireworks Technician and the Waterworks Technician 'together make up a new '''Hero '''in BTDI, composing of a duo of identical twins: a technician who specializes in fireworks and a technician who specializes in waterworks. Despite the very undeniable fact that sparks are associated with fireworks and valves are associated with waterworks, it is actually ambiguous whether the monkey with the red hat is Spark and the blue hat monkey is Valve or it is the other way around. In-game, Spark and Valve introduce themselves but never explicitly tell who is who, and their on-field upgrade menus vaguely describe both of them as "Spark or Valve"; however, it is certain that the one in the red hat sears bloons with fireworks and the one in the blue hat blasts bloons with dual high-pressurized waterjet cannons. They share the same XP gain and both fighters contribute to the duo's upgrade XP. Unlike 'Ai and Cuckoo, another dual-character hero, Spark and Valve are two separate fighters that are placed one after the other. The two must be placed in range of each other, as they both share the same mechanical pressurizing system that allows for the red hat one to launch fireworks and for the blue hat one to fire jets of water. The one in the blue hat can be placed in water. Lore When they were toddlers, Spark's and Valve's birth certificates were accidentally on purpose stolen by a certain character and were accidentally on purpose tossed into a Bloonchipper accidentally on purpose and shredded to bits purposefully by accident. The remains of what was left of the shredded papers were mixed up and proved indistinguishable from each other, and the twins had not been old enough to fully be able to remember their assigned names (and besides, literally every origin story ever starts with parents not existing); thus, being identical twins, Spark and Valve were very much indistinguishable and to an extent, their names proved to be interchangeable. It was then on that when the two both graduated from the Monkey Academy, they both agreed to wear their signature hats of different colors; the one who had gained a degree in pyrotechnics donned the red hat, and the one who had acquired a degree in hydraulics donned the blue hat. Appearance WIP Levels Level 1 - TBA Level 2 - TBA Level 3 - TBA Level 4 - TBA Level 5 - TBA Level 6 - TBA Level 7 - TBA Level 8 - TBA Level 9 - TBA Level 10 - TBA Level 11 - TBA Level 12 - TBA Level 13 - TBA Level 14 - TBA Level 15 - TBA Level 16 - TBA Level 17 - TBA Level 18 - TBA Level 19 - TBA Level 20 - TBA In-Game Quotes Upon placing on the map: * TBA When selected: * TBA When leveling up: * TBA When M.O.A.B-Class Bloons appear: * WIP When popping a M.O.A.B-Class Bloon: * "Yes!" * "Target down!" When using an ability: * WIP When placed next to a Monkey Marine: * "Yay!" When a bloon leaks: * "OUCH!" * "Ack." When the game is lost: * "Looks like today's a rainy day..." * "Flood barrier breach!" * "AAAAAAAAAHH!" Trivia * Spark and Valve together make up Shiverpeace's second dual-character hero. Category:Heroes Category:Shiverpeace's Conceptions